A Miraculous Spider
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Figuring anyplace would be better than being alone in Konoha, Naruto took the Kyuubi's offer of going somewhere else, yet who would've thought he'd end up in France of all places, but without chakra his senses were now downgraded to what they were, meaning he needed glasses, yet a trip to a lab may hold a different answer for him. Up For Adoption. Dragon Sage God Idea.


**Here's another story idea that I'm helping Dragon Sage God with, hopefully someone will like it and adopt it, just because it's a mix between the other one-shots that I've came up with for him.**

**A Miraculous Spider**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha**

It's been 7 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, things have calmed down, businesses were slowly rebuilding, the injured were treated, the third Hokage was reinstated into leading the village once more and life has returned back to normal.

Unfortunately, the same can't be said for one Naruto Uzumaki, he was sitting in his apartment, feeling alone, no-one wanted to be his friend, no-one truly cared for him, while the Third treated like an adopted grandson, he couldn't watch the child most of the time, being a village leader takes time away from their family, never mind someone like Naruto.

At the moment, the young blond's eyes were nearly losing their mischievous spark, "Why, why am I always alone!?"

Before anything else could happen, "**Ah, but you're never alone when you have me with you.**" A dark growling voice spoke out, causing Naruto to jump slightly, looking around for whoever it was that spoke.

As he was about to ask who was there, the voice chuckled darkly, "**These humans don't care about you, maybe you'd be better off somewhere else.**"

Hearing the suggestion, Naruto was puzzled, "Why would I be better somewhere else!?"

The voice huffed before replying, "**Because no-one'll know who you are, it'll give you a chance to start over, who knows, maybe this way, someone'll adopt you and raise you like their own child, also speak with your mind, since the walls have ninjas.**"

What the voice said sounded too good to be true, though he found the ninja-crack to be slightly funny, but at the moment, the thought of starting a new life sounded wonderful, "That does sound amazing, but what about the old-man, wouldn't he be worried about me?"

Hearing the blond, the voice couldn't deny that, "**That's true, which is why you'll write a letter explaining why you left, about how you want to start over, how being alone was making you lose your spirit, I'm sure he'll understand.**" Granted the voice left out the fact that the Hokage would send out ANBU to try and bring Naruto back because he was sealed in him.

Naruto having no clue, replies, "Yeah, but where will I go, I can't just walk out the village like that, I'd ether be brought back, or killed out there!"

The voice gave off a slight chuckle, a chuckle Naruto knew all too well when he was pranking someone, "**That is why I'll send you somewhere else that's safe, though it would be a random jump to another dimension,**" That peeked Naruto's interest, he saw those types of things in old comics that people threw out. (A.N. It hurts my heart when people do that, not realising that their value would increase 50 years later, look at issue 1 of Spider-Man for example.)

Hearing the child's thoughts, the voice replied, "**Unfortunately, I'm tied to this world, so it would be a one-way trip, luckily you'll still live when you arrive to that world, since the laws of nature would be different, it also means your chakra may be locked or lost as well and the actual trip will be painful.**"

Naruto was slightly put off at the idea of pain, as well as possibly losing his chakra, but gaining a possible family in a different world was kinda leaning him into it, being an orphan, Naruto always wanted a family, friends can come later, but family, so what if he wasn't blood-related to them, it's all about the bonds they've gained by it, at least that's what it's like for him and the old-man.

Thinking things through, as much as a 7 year old can, he nods his head, "Alright, I'll do it, I'll go and get a family in a new world, I might miss the old man, but I'm sure he'd understand."

Naruto couldn't see it, but he can feel the voice was smiling, "**Very well then Naruto, write your note, leaving out the world jumping part, since it would give your Hokage a heart attack.**" Doing what the voice said, along with leaving the world travel, since he didn't want that to happen.

Once finished, the voice explained to leave everything, otherwise it'll get ruined along the way, Naruto followed what the voice said, sitting in the middle of his floor, in the lotus position, still wearing his white t-shirt and shorts, waiting for the voice to start.

He then realised something, "Oh yeah, what's your name, you never told me that!?"

The voice began think it over, it may as well leave a parting gift, "**My name is Kurama, once this is finished, you'll be sent away and I'll reform somewhere else, keeping away from all the humans, since I don't want to be used and sealed,** **again.**"

Being confused at that last part, Naruto gave a friendly smile, "Thank you Kurama, besides the old man, you're the only friend I ever had!"

Hearing this Kurama was shocked, no-one has ever thanked him before, so hearing it now was really heart warming, "**Good luck Naruto.**" And before Naruto could reply a powerful primal pain hit him, covering him in red chakra, before anything else, Naruto fainted.

**8 Years Later**

**France**

**Françoise Dupont High School**

It's been 8 years since Naruto arrived in this new world, unfortunately, he ended up in an orphanage, which the landlady made sure all the children studied, that also included Naruto, he tried to weasel his way out of it, but due to having no knowledge of the world he was in, he had no choice but to study, figuring it was better than going against the kind landlady that took him in, though at the time he did grumble cutely about landladies acting all motherly, making the landlady giggle at the cute pout Naruto had, especially with his whisker-marks. (A.N. Guess he's a mummy's boy.)

Now because of the landlady's influence, at one point Naruto picked up a science book by accident, at first he was sceptical, but the moment he began reading it he couldn't put it down, also because he now lost his chakra, he's not as hyper as he was as a child, granted he still works out a little to keep in shape, but because of how much chakra he had growing up he was use to his other senses being slightly enhanced, but now his senses are like that of a normal human, unfortunately the one thing that was effected most by the lose was his eyes, now he has to wear glasses in order to see, making him think how it sucks.

Due to him being 15, along with his brilliant mind, Naruto was given a scholarship to a well respected High School, now he was on a school trip with his classmates, and his best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to a laboratory, from what the teachers told him, the scientists specialise in spiders, mostly how the spiders produce webs and what real-world application the webs might have.

At the moment Naruto was slightly nerd-ing out, taking photos left and right with his phone, though what caught his attention was a strange looking spider on the wall, taking a quick snap of it with his phone the spider scurried away.

Just after he took the picture an alarm started blaring, "I didn't do it!" Thinking that the scientist thought he was pranking someone, since from time to time Naruto may have pulled one or two pranks at school.

Anyway, at the moment a group of people in hazmat suits were going around with special containment hoovers, one came up next to Naruto while hoovering, allowing Naruto to ask if something was wrong, but the guy replied, "Some experimental spiders have escaped, you're in no danger, we're collecting them as we speak." The man went back to work.

Naruto figuring that the hazmat guys have got it all under control walked with his classmates, just catching the tour guide scientist explaining, "...But don't let the fancy equipment fool you, because if you're a true scientist, you can solve any problem with this," He pointed towards his head, then held his hand out, "Using the five steps of the scientific method."

A student held his hand up, "Excuse me sir, but how can you afford all of this, it must cost a fortune!?"

Making the scientist chuckle, "Sorry young man, but the benefactor doesn't wish to be known, heck no-one knows who he really is, just that he's interested in what we do."

Gaining an disappointed awes from the students caused the scientist to chuckle.

Moving on, the students, teachers and scientist moved towards the spiders in containers, "Now then, let me explain why we're invested in spiders, it's mostly because of their webs, you see a spider's web is both strong and flexible, able to stop a fly travelling in mid-flight, and let me tell you, stopping a small object travelling at 35 mph without breaking is like trying to stop a bullet with a thin sheet of metal, it just goes straight through, but imagine, police officers wearing spider-silk made body armour, perfect for protection against a bullet, being more lighter than normal clothes, allowing for better movement, and not having to sweat as much since they won't be carrying heavy armour."

Here the students giggled at the thought, the scientist chuckled as well, "Oh, you guys can laugh, but an armoured police officer can be taken down when he's tired, which is why most officers wear only a thin body armour under their shirts, just enough protection to stop a bullet hitting anything in the body."

Here the students gain a bit more respect for the officers of law and order, knowing that they put their life on the line to protect the innocent.

Seeing the students being slightly morose, the scientist cleared his throat, "Anyway, as luck would have it, the police donated one of their bulletproof vest for us to test our possible products in the future, would anyone like to try it on to see how heavy it is for you!?"

Most of the students raised their hands, Naruto on the other hand was looking over the notes he was working on, missing a look from a one of his prank-victims wanting to gain a little revenge on Naruto for his pranks, knocking Naruto forward, luckily Naruto didn't drop anything, but he did catch the scientist's attention, "Oh, looks like we've got someone, if you please, try and lift the vest and put it on."

Figuring that he'd just roll with it, Naruto moves towards the vest, grabbing it, wanting to get a feel of the weight, as soon as his hands touched the vest, the spider that he photographed swung down on a web, catching Naruto's attention, seeing the spider crawling around on the back of his hand, that is until the spider bit him, causing Naruto to grunt in pain and threw his hand to the side, knocking the spider away.

Luckily no-one saw Naruto being bit, though at the moment that's not what was worrying Naruto, he felt dizzy, nauseous even, quickly his hand moved towards his green face, making everybody think he was gonna throw up, "The toilet's over there on the right!"

Gaining the directions, Naruto rushed away, holding his stomach, causing Marinette to become slightly concerned for her best friend.

**Toilets**

Naruto looks at himself in the mirror, he didn't throw up, thank god, but he still wasn't feeling right, right now he was groaning in pain, his skin was turning red from a fever, taking his uniform off, along with his pants, though thankfully he didn't need to lose his boxers, Naruto began splashing cold water onto his face, hoping it would help cool him down, just as quick as it came, the fever went away, causing Naruto to release a groan of relief.

Rubbing the back of his neck he asks himself, "Geez, what was that just now, it was like my whole body was on fire with pins and needles, not a very fun concept."

Looking into the mirror all Naruto saw was a blurred image, moving his hands towards his face he tried taking his glasses off, looking in the mirror again, "Wait, I can see without my glasses, but I thought that because of losing my chakra I'd need these things, huh, who knew a spider-bite would jog my eyesight back."

Moving to the paper towel dispenser, Naruto grabbed a sheet and dried his face with it, though when he tried to throw away the paper towel something happened, he wasn't letting go, starting to worry, Naruto began ripping it off of his hand, though there was still pieces sticking.

Figuring the best thing to do was to get his clothes back on and rush back to his dorm to figure things out more scientifically, Naruto did just that, thankfully he told his teacher that he wasn't feeling too well and that he's gonna go home to rest, which the teacher allowed since he didn't want Naruto pushing himself if he wasn't well.

While Marinette was worried about Naruto, he explains to her that he just needed to lay down for a bit, though she was worried, she let him be, figuring the best thing for him was rest.

**School Dorms**

Once he reached his dorm, being thankful that the students didn't have to worry about rooming with another student, Naruto went to work, using his mind to figure things out, he also remember the five steps of the scientific method that the scientist talked about, he went over each of those steps carefully.

Looking at his hand Naruto says to himself, "Okay, so now I've got spider powers, maybe I've got spider webs as well," Trying to see if he could use spider webs, though by the looks of things, that was a bust, "Guess not, though I'm sure I can use science and chemistry to make my own webbing!"

With that in mind, Naruto began his work, at first, the devise exploded webbing into his face, causing him to groan in annoyance, "Okay, this may take a while, though I did feel a slight tingling sensation on the back of my neck before it exploded in my face, guess I've got a sixth sense for danger, though I think I'll call it my spider-sense," Looking at the web-shooter, Naruto groaned once more, "Back to the drawing board."

**A Couple Of Weeks Later**

During the week Naruto was trying to convince Marinette that he was fine, though it took several days she finally let the matter drop, though she did wonder about his glasses, Naruto was thankful this world had laser-eye surgery.

Naruto began tinkering with some old computers that Françoise Dupont were about to throw away, figuring that the best thing to do was to recycle the old computers, he hid his face using a balaclava, "Note to self, make a better mask that doesn't make me look like a robber."

Though Naruto was thankful the computers weren't too out of date, he took them apart and began his new work, "Okay, I can use these components to create a A.I. type of system in order to not only be able to upgrade my web-shooters, but also any other gadgets I might come up with," Moving to his laptop, Naruto began typing away, his fingers dancing on the keys, being thankful for his past hyperactivity coming back slightly.

He then moved about the place, grabbing a screwdriver and other tech stuff, moving to his chemistry set, along with "borrowing" a few things from school, Naruto managed to create a lens that won't break or smash easily, he then began making a HUD for his nearly complete mask red mask.

Putting his hand under his chin, Naruto began to think of something, "Alright, my program is slowly updating my mask and equipment, also thanks to the lenses being equipped with a system HUD, I'll have GPS and a way for my to keep an eye on my web-shooters, that way I don't have to worry TOO much of it running out, though maybe I can improve them even more, after all, just because it works fine doesn't mean it can't be improved, also thanks to the chemicals I'm working on, along with somehow gaining the formula to make my own webs, I managed to whip up a slightly new material that's like spider silk, thank you Mr. scientist for the idea of making an outfit just for me, being both flexible, durable and most important of all, doesn't chafe."

Right now Naruto was wearing a full-on red suit, with web-shooters. (A.N. Classic Scarlet Spider suit without the blue hoodie, because it's a prototype.)

Looking the suit over, moving around, seeing it almost work with his body, then he began jumping and leaping onto his walls, "Okay, this suit seems to be working well with my body's quick movement, and no chafing, nothing worst than something rubbing against you the wrong way... Okay, maybe I spent a little too long hanging with pervy-sage."

Patting himself down Naruto was happy with everything, though looking in the mirror he noticed something, "Okay this suit has far too much red even for me and I once wore a full orange outfit," Looking around his room, Naruto noticed some of the material hanging loosely near his light blue curtains, "That's it!"

Grabbing the material, Naruto quickly dyed the clothe a sky blue, after a few hours for it to dry, he then began cutting and sawing what he cut.

After another few hours, Naruto finally completed what he was working on, he even added a dark blue spider-motif on both the front and back of his work.

Quickly putting it on, along with a belt and a few other accessories, Naruto looked himself in the mirror. (A.N. Classic Scarlet Spider, like in the game.)

Putting his head on a slant, "Hmm, not too bad, the outfit is really colourful, but then again, this is France, the place has a colourful environment."

**In The City**

While Naruto was busy working on his new sleeveless hoodie, he never noticed that he wasn't the only one gaining powers over the city, only these powers are more on the magical side instead of the science side, with a certain red and black dotted hero jumping and leaping across the rooftops of the buildings.

With the readers no doubt wondering, what will happen when the spider meets the ladybug.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a one-shot idea of a Spider-Naruto/Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, hopefully someone will like this idea and adopt it, and I know that it's just a copy of my "A Devil's Spider" idea, but since Dragon Sage God brought up the Miraculous Ladybug thing, and I haven't seen it, I figured it best to go with partial of the idea from another story, like 1/4 or something.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting please let me know.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Miraculous Ladybug. **(Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
